Broken
by TeenTitanGurl
Summary: It's time. Casper High's greatest and most competitional time of year! The Talent Show.No flames please! I do not own the song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee from Evanescence. Seether does. Fin!
1. Chapter 1

This is astory I thought that might befunto do. I just thought of it not long ago. So, here you all go.

Broken

Sam Manson, a 17 year old goth, beautiful, vegitarian girl with a free thinking mind was looking at a list stapled against the wall of her school. It read the following.

_School talent show. Let's see who is the best of them all. The finalits, may just be on tv, so lets see who wins!_

_Sign here:_

Sam looked carefully. Should she really do it and sign up? She wasn't so sure, and wanted to make the right disicion. After a while of just standing there and looking at the peice of paper, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Watcha doin?" The person asked. "Oh Danny, is this just one of your kiddy days today?" She asked him. "No, uh, I dont know." He told her. Sam rolled her eyes playfully. "I was thinking about signing up for the talent show." Sam got quiet for a while. Then said excited "Danny, I have the perfect idea. How about we do something together?" She asked him. Danny was just drinking his coke, and when he heard her say this, spit it out in shock.

"Uh, Sam, what exactly would we do? Sing?" He asked. "No, I was thinking of doing a little dance, but that sounds even better! Why didn't I think of that?" She asked no one. "Sam, I really dont want to sing in front of the whole student body of our grade, and on national tv if we do make it.Do we really have to?" He asked her. "Yes Danny, we have to. Come on, I hardly ask you for anything. EVER!" She exclaimed. "Uh, there was that time, wait no that was Tucker. How about, wait, that was Jazz, um, no, that was Mom. Oh, alright. You got me." He said. "Yes! Come over to my house tomorrow, let's pic out a song and choose what I should wear and then we will go to your house and pick you an outfit out." She said. "This is going to be so awesome." She told him. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Soon out of no were, his ghost sense came on. "Yes! Saved by the ghost sense. Sam, look, I got to go. See you later!" Danny quickly changed to his alter ego Danny Phantom. He didn't have to hide since the bell left for everyone to go home.

Sam stood their and watch him go inchangable and fly out of the school. She sighed. Danny had sureley matured since freshman year. About 6 feet tall, Sam now had to look up to him. All the ghost fighting had given him a little bit of muscle, but he still wore short sleeve shirts. How would Sam know how he had more muscle, well, actually it was an accident honestly...

_Flash Back_

_Sam was at Danny's front door. She rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming to the door to open it. Jazz opened the door and smiled at Sam. "Hey Sam. I think Danny is still asleep. You can go and wake him up i you want to." She said. "Okay, thanks Jazz." Sam entered the house and walked up the stairs. The first door on the left was Danny's. It was closed so Sam slowly opened it. Just in case he was asleep. Boy, was she wrong. _

_Danny wasn't in his bed. She turned around and started to look at some pictures on his desk. She then heard his bathroom door open! She turned around quickly, and noticed that it was Danny. He was in a towel, rapped around his waste, and his hair was soaking wet. _

_"Oh, oh god! Danny I am so sorry. Jazz said that you were probably still asleep." Sam started to stammer. She looked at him. She also looked at his arms, they deffinatly had muscle on them thanks to his ghost fighting. She then noticed that his stomach was flat, and was just the perfect stomach and rib cage Sam has ever seen._

_"It's cool Sam. Just next time, nock please." He said. Danny would have been very freaked out by this if he was still a fresh man. But now being 17 it wasn't that big of a deal. "Yeah um sorry again. I'm just going to wait outside. Danny smiled at her. "Okay Sam. You can go now." Sam could have sworn her head was about to blow up. "Yeah, good idea." She walked outside his room, closed his door, and slid down on it. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that!" After a while of Sam just sitting their, she hoped up and wakled back down the stairs._

_End flash back_

Sam smiled at the memory. She then started to blush. She could remember how embaressed she was. Just besides Danny maturing, her and Tucker had both matured.

Sam had grown about 5'7. her hair was in her mid back. She had on a long black skirt along with a short sleeved shirt. Sam still loved her black boots, so of course she had thoughs on. Instead of just wearing lipstick, she also had purple eyeshadow on.

Now Tucker, he had grown out too. Instead of the geeky kid he used to be, he now didn't wear his red hat. Tucker also got contacts instead of glasses. He wore a brown t shirt and jeans. Yes, of course, Tucker still carried his pda with him everywere.

Sam got out of her daze and shook her head. She walked over to the sheet of paper and grabbed the pen when... "Oh look, the looser is going to sign up for the competition!" The girl shrieked, in her annoying toan. "Paulina, I'm not a looser and neither is Danny. Were doing this competition together." She said. "Aw, the lovebirds are in a competition together!" Shouted the most popular guy in school, and quaterback of the football team, Dash Baxter. "Were not lovebirds." Said Sam. She ignored them and signed the paper.

Sam turned around and started for the door. "Come on Dash lets sign the paper. It would be so much fun to win and beat all the other loosers who try out!" She said. Sam turned around, and was about to say something. But instead she just shook her head and turned around and walk out the door. "I'll show them who the looser is." With that, Sam Manson walked out of the school and headed her way home.

How was it? Good? I hope so. Please review! More chapters will be arriving soon!


	2. Practice part 1: Sam's house

Whoo hoo! Chapter two is here! I hope you like it. I decided to add a lot of humor in this chapter. I know I did add humor the first chapter, but this one is going to have more and some fluffy romance parts. Enjoy!

Chapter Title: Choosing clothes, and song

Broken

Sam's room. Time: 6:00 P.M.

Danny sat on Sam's bed. He was waiting for her to make a decision on what song they should sing. "Have you found one yet?" Danny asked. "Hold on Danny, you need to be patient. This song has to be perfect." She turned around and looked at him. He had one of his eye brows perched up and cocked his head. "Why does it have to be perfect?" Danny asked. Sam blushed a little. She didn't want Danny to know she wanted a love song for them to do. She had to make it a little bit of a love song, just not to much of it to where he would get suspicious.

Sam was rummaging through her c.d. case to find one of her favorite c.d.'s. It was a Seether c.d. One of her favorite songs where on it. Broken. She found it and pulled it out of her case. "Danny, I found the c.d." She quickly walked over to her stereo and pressed open. Sam found the number of the song, pressed play, and started to listen to the music as it started.

Shawn Morgan  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Danny sat on Sam's bed listening to the words of the song. He could hear another tone, it wasn't the music's, but it was Sam singing along. Danny looked up at her from the floor and was taken away by the sound of her voice. He couldn't believe that he was supposed to sing with someone as well as Sam could.

Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee  
(Chorus 1)  
because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Sam looked over at Danny and noticed he was watching her sing. Sam started to twirl around and put her right hand on her chest pointing it the other way, had her head on her side looking at Danny, and had her hand out to him. "Come on Danny, sing with me." Sam smiled and started to laugh and pulled him up from the bed. "Sam, I don't think this is such a good idea." Danny said embarrassed.

Shawn Morgan  
(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

After a while of just standing there, Sam started to make him sing along and dance with him. Danny waited for the next time for Shawn Morgan to sing, he couldn't sing now because Amy Lee was singing. Again, Sam used her amazing voice. Sam's voice sounded just like Amy Lee's. But, Danny had to admit Sam's was better.

Amy Lee  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Now being Danny and Sam's turn, he started to sing and was actually enjoying it. It turns out he really wasn't that bad of a singer. Who knew that he could even sing any ways? Well, they both now knew he could sing.

Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Instruments

The two really got into it as I said before. The two were dancing and Sam was twirling and Danny was jumping everywhere. They were having a blast. Who knew you could have so much fun by singing?

Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Shawn Morgan & Amy Lee  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone Seether...away

Shawn Morgan and Amy Lee  
(Bridge)You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

The music slowly ended, and Sam ended in Danny's chest. Her hands flat on his, and him looking down on her, while his arms were around there waste. Sam started to back away and accidentally made something fall. Sam ignored it. The two's faces came closer and closer…. "Sam Manson, I heard something fall." It was her mom. For once, her parents were home. They were going to be home for a long to in fact. Danny and Sam moved away from each other quickly. "Were fine Mom." Sam said. "Actually, I think I'm going to go. I'll see you later Sam. Tomorrow, we should rehearse more. I had fun." Just as Danny was about to leave, he turned around and gave Sam a smile. "We can win Sam." And headed out the door on his way home.


	3. Protecing Me and Broken Performences

I am finally writing another chapter. I have been very busy with my other two. I really want to get my Danny Phantom ones done so that I can start on my Teen Titans story! I can't wait for those. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try and make it better than the other one. Sorry that one was kind of crappy. I wanted to get it done with fast! Hahaha. Well here you go.

_Broken_

_Fphh, populars….._

Sam and Danny had already picked out there outfits. Sam was going to wear a beautiful white dress that went to her knees. It would flow out and she would wear white slip on shoes with her hair down in light curls. She would wear light _light_ pink lip gloss with a little gold eye shadow. Her cheeks would have a little bit of pink blush. She just wanted to make her feel good about herself.

Now Danny was going to be wearing a nice button up thin long sleeved shirt that was a dark blue color and was a little big and baggy. For his pants were a pair of nice baggy blue jeans. His hair would be spiked, as usual, and that's really it. For him it was easy.

The two were at school, waiting to do the audition to see if they would make it to the actual talent show. Mr. Lancer and Jazz were watching people on the stage. So far they had no luck. Some spun plates on sticks, which ended up falling and breaking, a girl tried to sing opera, another tried to juggle and ride a 1 wheeler bike, which of course did not work. Just a few people left in the audience, and then it was there turn.

"Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter" announced Mr. Lancer. "You're up next." He told them. "Later losers." She said harshly. Sam growled lightly and glared at her. Paulina stuck her tongue out at her and Sam rolled her eyes.

Paulina was wearing white Capri's along with a tight red like color halter shirt. Dash was wearing a white shirt with black baggy pants. They made it to the stage, and Paulina said "Hit it boys." Mentioning for the music to start. Paulina had her hair down in curls that were soft and not so bouncy. She had dark red lip stick on and red eye shadow with red blush. The music soon started.

Paulina: You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cuz

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you,  
You know when my hearts been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

Dash in the background always lifted Paulina up or danced with her etc. Sam and Danny looked over to see Jazz and Mr. Lancer's faces. There mouths were opened. They stood up and applauded with amazed looks on their faces. Paulina did curtsies and Dash just stood there looking proud. "You are making it to the finals! Congratulations!" He shouted. Paulina and Dash walked off the stage. "Beat that losers. Come on Dash, let's watch them loose. Ha!" Laughed Paulina at her own stupid joke. "Oh, you wont see us loose. Come on Danny." She said. They were wearing there outfits, and they walked on to the stage.

"I have not heard and seen what you two are doing." Said Mr. Lancer. "Oh, um well Danny and I are going to be singing Broken, and Danny will be playing his guitar." She said. "Very well. You may proceed." He said. "Yes sir." Sam turned to Danny. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Sam, this is only the audition, don't worry. Will do fine." He said."Sam, this is only the audition, don't worry. Well do fine." He said informing her. She nodded her head, and sat down at the chair of her keyboard, ear phone placed on her ear, and sat in her position. Danny, guitar rapped around his shoulder, microphone stand in front of him, and sitting down in his chair. They were ready.

Danny:  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Danny and Sam:  
(Chorus 1)  
because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Danny: You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

Sam: The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Danny and Sam: cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Danny and Sam:cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Danny: You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

Danny and Sam looked up at Lancer and Jazz, whose mouths were open and Lancer's judging pencil dropped on the table. The audience was silent. Trust me, a lot of people were in the audience. Soon, after a few minutes of waiting, Danny and Sam were about to leave when just then, someone applaud. Jazz. She applauded like she had just seen the most amazing thing she had ever seen. "Well done! That was amazing!" She proclaimed to them. Then, Mr. Lancer applauded, and another person applauded, and then everyone applauded. Sam and Danny did quick bows, and left the area.

"Danny, you were awesome!" Sam shouted as she hugged him. "Not as awesome as you were Sam! You did great!" He shouted. "Okay, we both did great. I can't believe we made it to the finals!" She said. "You're kidding right? You losers made it to the finals? That's impossible." Said Paulina shocked. "Yeah Paulina, we did. You know what else, were going to kick your butt!" Replied Sam. "Let's see you try." "IS that a threat?" Asked Paulina. "No, it's a dare." Said Sam. "Alright. If I win, you have to kiss Fenton here in front of the whole audience." Paulina said answering Sam's dare. "Alright, but if I win, you have to come to school the next day, dressed like a nerd. A big nerd." She said. "That wont be hard, I'll just dress like you!" She laughed, and smirked. "Is it a deal?" Sam asked ignoring. "It sure is." Paulina told her. "Bring it on." Said Sam. "Oh, it's already is. Let's go Dash." Paulina ordered.

The four left the back stage, with Sam and Paulina stomping off angrily. "I'll show her." Sam said under her breath.

**God, how long was this chapter? Four pages? It was worth it. Please revie**


	4. Flight

Wow, I sure haven't worked on this story in a while. I've been working on my other one **Win a Date with Danny Phantom.** But, I'll be working on this story more so know need to worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Broken

As Danny awoke from the annoying buzzing sound from his alarm, he lifted up from his bed and stretched his long arms open into the air. He gave a yawn, and scratched his head. "Another day of school. I can't wait!" Danny thought sarcastically. Danny got up from his bed, and headed for the radio. It turned on. This song just inspired him on writing another one…..

You dont have to move, you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking  
Now im twisted up when i'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down, and i'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
Touch sight taste like fire  
Hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
Hands to fuel desire  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah (x 2)

And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

CHORUS  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

Move down to me slip into you...

Quickly, Danny got out of his daze from the song, and ran to take a shower. After about ten minutes, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, grabbed a black t shirt, and a pair of blue jeans and some shoes. When he was finished getting ready, he had about thirty minutes left, and that meant enough time for him to have some break fast, and grab his music notebook and lucky music pen before it was time for school to start.

Since Danny didn't have to ride the bus to school anymore, he had a nice perfect motorcycle, with bright green flames representing ghosts and it was painted black. Danny went downstairs to have some break fast. He saw Jazz there. She was here from college hosting the talent show. Mr. Lancer had asked her, and she agreed. Jazz was staying here for about a month, so it would be just like old times. Well….and also they were on some special 3 month brake.

"Hey Jazz." Danny said greeting her kindly. "Hey Danny, you and Sam did awesome the other day." She smiled at him, but he was to busy gulping down his food he didn't even notice. As Danny finished, he wiped his face with his arm, and said "Thanks Jazz. You've said that about one thousand times already, but thanks." He said smiling back to her. "Oh, well I have to go. I promised Sam I'd give her a ride." Danny slid off the chair, and ran for his back pack. "See you later Danny." He was just at the door, and waved at her bye above his head. Jazz sighed, a childish sigh, and said "Those two so love each other." But before Jazz even noticed, she heard a protest come from outside. "No we don't!" It was Danny. Some how, he always knew it when she was going to say that. Jazz laughed, rolled her eyes, and walked away from out of the kitchen, with a coffee in her hand.

Danny pulled up his motorcycle in front of Sam's house and ran up to the door. He gave a knock, and Sam opened it dressed and ready. "I know, Mom, I know! Bye!" She shouted back from behind her, and closed the door. "What was that about?" Danny asked her. "Oh, just my mom telling me that I have to try some clothes on after I get home from school." This time, Sam said it normally, when naturally, she would be about to burst into flames of anger. "I thought you hated doing that kind of stuff. You sure don't act like it right now." He said, reminding her. "Well, my mom and I had a talk. I told her I wouldn't argue with her when she got me clothes unless they were my style. She gave in." She and Danny began to laugh. "Well we should probably start heading to school." Danny told her. He started to head for his motorcycle, but Sam grabbed his arm. "I have a better idea. How about, instead of driving the motorcycle like we do everyday, we fly?" She asked him.

Danny was taken back by this. Of course he was surprised. He knew she loved to fly, but never thought of it this morning. "Um, sure, I guess." He said, stammering. He spent all night cleaning it for her, and she would rather fly. He was sort of disappointed that she didn't notice. "I'm just trying to suck it all in here." Danny thought. "Great!" Sam said excitedly. She and Danny ran to the back of Sam's house, and Danny transformed. He grabbed her waste, and they took off.

Even though they sort of had to rush to school, Sam still enjoyed the flight. They hardly ever fly anymore. She sure did miss it. As they landed, Danny let go of her waste and they landed carefully at the back of the school. The two began to walk back to the front. As they did, they talked and laughed and talked more, and they even talked about the talent show a little bit.

It made them even more happy because so far no one had called them love birds or something stupid. Well, not that it minded Danny, and…he didn't think it minded Sam either. But, it could get quite annoying. Danny began to reach for the door, "Yes, no mimicking this morning! No Dash!" Said Danny, in his mind. "Look, it's the love birds! I'm surprised they didn't make out at the end of the show!" I knew it were too good to be true…..Danny thought.

"Back off Dash, leave us alone." Sam told him. "My god Fentina." Dash said in a fake shocked English voice. "I'm surprised your girl friend had to stick up for you!" Danny heard Sam mumble something, but couldn't quite make it out. "Come on Danny, let's go." Sam grabbed his wrist, and they walked inside the school.

Danny and Sam walked to there lockers, side by side, lockers side by side. They saw Tucker standing there grabbing one of his school books for first period. "Hey guys." Tucker said. "Hey Tuck." Danny said. Sam was already going through her locker, grabbing her things. "Don't I get a hello?" Tucker asked her, teasing. "Not now Tucker. I'm not in the mood." She told him. "Let me guess…Dash?" He asked. "Ding, ding, we have a winner. Now, your prize is a good beat up from me after school!" Danny said, mocking a television host person.

Sam laughed. "Well, we only have like 2 minutes to get to class. I'm heading off." Tucker said. "Bye Tuck." Danny said. "Bye Tucker." Sam said. Tucker walked away. It soon just left Sam and Danny. "I'd better start heading over to Mr. Swan's class. I have enough tardy slips there as it is." Danny told her jokingly. He began to walk away, but Sam stopped him. "Oh, Danny, by the way, your motorcycle looked great this morning." Sam walked away, and Danny blushed. "Score one! Now, I have to take it a step further…" Danny thought.

Yes! I am done! REVIEW!


	5. Gashes and sleepover

Thanks for all the reviews! Please review again!

Broken

It was the day before the big competition that decides who the winner is. Sam shivered in excitement. It would be performed lived on national T.V. She and Danny have been practicing like crazy, and she couldn't wait for the competition.

_Knock, Knock. _Her bedroom door went. She headed over to it, and opened the door. "Danny? What are you doing here? It's eight at night." She said to him. "Yeah, heh, well…I just wanted to come by and...Uh, oooohhhhhh…" Danny moaned. "Danny? What's wrong?" She asked him. "Come on, lay on my bed." She told him. Danny headed over to her bed, and lay down. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Sam put her hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever." "Lift up the shirt." Danny said. Sam reached for his shirt, and saw that he had a big gash on his stomach.

"Oh my god Danny, what happened?" She asked him. "Skulker. One of his gadgets were too quick, and well…you get the rest. Aaahhh.." Danny said in pain. "Danny, just stay here. I'll be right back with the aid kit." She told him.

Hurriedly, Sam ran down stairs to grab the aid kit. She grabbed it, and ran back to her bed room. "Okay, this may hurt a bit, but don't worry. It won't for long." Sam told him. She grabbed a towel, and quickly poured some alcohol down on it. She slowly put the rag down on his gash. He winced in pain. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." He said. She lifted up the towel, and looked at it. Sam could see white bubbles, which meant it was working, and then she gently put it back. She walked over to his side of the bed, and bent down to were she was facing him.

"You really should be more careful Danny." She told him. "Yeah, I know." He said. "Usually you're more careful than that. You did get him in the thermos though right? Because if you didn't…the, pain sure wouldn't be worth it." She told him. "I did. The thermos is over there." Danny said, gesturing towards his back pack.

"Good. At least that's one less thing to worry about. Are you nervous for tomorrow?" She asked him curiously. "No. You're there, so really, that makes things better to know." He said, his eyes closing slightly. Sam smiled. She looked back at the rag on his stomach. Sam walked over to it, and lifted it up. She put some cream down on it to help it heal. Quickly she grabbed a big bandage, and put it on top of the gash.

"You rest. It's Friday. I'll call Jazz and tell her you're spending the night. She'll know what I mean when I do." She told him. Sam bent down, and put her hand on his cheek, and held it there for a while. He looked into her eyes as she did so. They sat there like this. Then, she stood and said, "Well, better call Jazz. I'll be right back." She told him. Danny nodded his head. He grabbed her hand as she stood up. "Thanks Sam." He said. She nodded her head, and headed out of her room, leaving the teenaged injured boy on the bed.

_Ring Ring. _Jazz's phone rang. She went to grab her cell phone. "Hello?" She said. "It's Sam." "Hey! Have you seen Danny? I can't find him anywhere. And tomorrow's the big competition!" Jazz shouted. "Don't worry he's over here with me." Sam told her. "Phew. I thought something bad might have happened to him." "Well, something sort of did. He got a big cut on his stomach by one of Skulker's gadgets. But, other than that, he's okay. I took care of him." She said. "Oh my god, how bad is it?" Jazz asked. "Pretty big, but not big enough to where he has to have too get stitches." Sam said. "That's good, hey, Sam? How do you know about all of this stuff?" Jazz asked her. "Well, when I'm older, I want to be a doctor. It's sort of always been my dream." "That's a great job." "Oh and Jazz, by the way, Danny's sleeping over here tonight. Well come back over here later tomorrow morning to get his things for the competition."

_Beep. _Sam and Jazz both closed their phones.

Sam walked back over to her bedroom. She saw Danny laying there. "I called her. She's fine with it. Jazz started to freak out at first, then, she was okay." Sam said, with a confirming smile on her face. "Great." Danny answered quietly. Almost, like a whisper. "Danny, how about you go to sleep, get some rest, you've had a really rough day." She said, concerned. "Yeah, I will." He began to sit up, but again winced in pain. Sam rushed over to his side. "Danny, you sleep here." Sam said. "But, where are you going to sleep?" Danny asked. "I'll find a place." Sam answered. "Wait, Sam, please don't leave." Danny pleaded. "I might need you. Well, I do need you actually." Danny said, grabbing her hand, his eyes closed.

"Alright." Sam walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down. She reached over to her C.D. player and before she put her head phones on said, "Good night Danny, sweet dreams." But before he even heard her, Danny was fast asleep.

Hope ya liked! REVIEW!


	6. The Timebut not the answer

Only 2 or 3 more chapters left! I need more reviews!

Broken

Sam poked her head out through the big curtains in front of her covering the stage. She saw hundreds of people. Her heart pounded like crazy. She couldn't believe it was the day! The day her and Danny had been working their butts of for; it was now here.

She hadn't changed into her outfit yet. She…sort of changed it. Well, a lot actually. _Tap, tap._ Sam twirled around and noticed it was Danny standing behind her. He was in the outfit of the audition. _He looks so cute. _Sam thought. "Hi Danny!" she said. Sam gave him a hug. "Not that I, um, didn't like that…but, what was that for?" He asked. Sam blushed. "Um, I don't know just got in the moment. Sorry. Nervous?" She asked him. "Yeah, I feel like I'm about to barf. But, like I said, you're here, so it makes everything better." He smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Oh look! It's the love birds!" Danny groaned. He turned around and saw Paulina and Dash holding hands. "Leave us alone Dash." Danny said annoyed. "Aren't you going to stick up for your girlfriend Fentina? Or does she have to do it for you again?" Dash asked. Danny began to walk up to Dash with his hands in the shape of fits, "Dash, I am so going to-." But Sam cut him off, and grabbed the both of his hands. He softened them. Then, they were normal and flat. She grabbed his arm, and began to pull him away. Danny turned his head around and gave Dash an evil glare.

"I hate that kid. He's ugh!" Danny said annoyed. "Danny, you're right. But, because of that, he has fake stuck up friends, but you aren't like that, so you, have good friends like me and Tucker." Sam said putting lipstick on in front of a mirror in the dressing room. "Yeah, your right, thanks Sam. Hey, I'll let you get dressed. But, before I do I just wanted to…" Danny said but cut himself off. He bent down, and lightly kissed Sam on the lips. She stood there, dumbfounded. He broke away, stared a little bit, and then walked away. Sam put her hands to her lips. That did not just happen. She breathed deeply. She felt someone lift her up, and twirl her around from the back. Then, they dropped her. "Who just-." "Sam!" Tucker shouted. "It's me!" He said. "Oh my gosh, hey, Tucker!" She said. She gave him a hug. "Man Tucker, you look great." Tucker was wearing a slightly loose red and black t shirt, along with some tan pants. "Thanks. Hey, have you seen….Jazz?" Tucker asked a little nervous. "Finally going for her?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. "No! What could have given you that idea? Okay, fine, yeah, I am. Just don't tell anyone! Danny already knows." Sam blushed at Danny's name. Tucker looked like he was going to have a statement about Sam's blush, but then said, "You know what? I'm not even going to ask." Then, he walked away.

Sam looked at her new outfit in the changing room. It was a beautiful purple dress, that she tied up at her neck, and had little, not to many, sparkles around the dress. It went a little down on to the ground, and the color of it matched her eyes. She had black high heels on, and had her hair up in a pony tail with some of her bangs sticking out. Her hair was done it curls, she was really getting into curls, and had some sparkles near her eyes. She had purple eye shadow on, purple lipstick, and purple blush. (hahaha, I thought that would be fun!)

"Okay everyone you have 10 minutes left! 10 minutes people before you're on national T.V.!" Paulina and Dash were up first, they were gloating about how good they looked. But with Sam and Danny….things weren't going to well. "Danny do you have your notes for the song?" Or there was "Sam, do you have the words." "Are you ready yet?" "Why, DID, you, KISS, me!"

Danny froze at this question. "Um, well…you see, uh, oh, god, I really messed up this time." Danny said, being defeated and sitting down in the nearest chair. Sam bent down beside him, and sat on her knees. Danny put his head in his hands. "Danny? Come on…what is it? You can tell me. If your secret isn't any bigger than mine, it should be easy." Sam gently put her hand to his face. What she noticed was….he was crying? "God, I can't believe all the stupid things I've done in my life. All the mistakes. With Paulina, Valerie….the Ember incident. And…not telling you that I lo-" "Fenton, Manson, your up! The other contestants just went." Sam sighed. She was **_that _**close! She had been waiting to hear those three words for the longest time.

"Okay…come on Danny. It's our time. Ready?" She asked. "Ugh, yeah." Danny said. He wiped away his watery eyes. "Did it look like I was….?" Danny asked, not wanting to say the words. "Later losers. I hope you win! Oh wait, I don't!" Paulina laughed in her high screeched voice. "Wow, I'm surprised the judges aren't deaf by now by your voice. Did you lip sing?" Sam asked Paulina, in an annoying voice that made Paulina grunt and walk away. Sam had a little smile on her face as the other girl turned away in defeat.

"Let's go. Good luck to the both of us." Sam said. "Yeah, right." Danny said, realizing what he was about to be doing. "Now, I have to very talented kids here today. There names are Sam Manson and Danny Fenton, and they will be performing "Broken" by Seether. Come on everyone, show them some love!" The announcer shouted to everyone. The crowed cheered. Sam had a piano set out for her to play, and Danny's guitar was out there, waiting for him to play.

Sam sat down, her hands on the position of the notes, and Danny's hands were on his guitar strings. He began to sing…..his voice drifting out to the audience….

Danny

I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Sam and Danny

because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Danny

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

Sam  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Danny and Sam

cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Danny and Sam

cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Danny and Sam

cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone Seether...away

Danny

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

They ended, and looked out to the crowed. They were all up from there seats, applauding like they had just seen the most amazing thing in the world. There were shouts and screams through out the building. Danny and Sam were smiling, and they walked off the stage. "Ha ha! Oh Danny, we were so awesome! Did you hear the crowd!" Sam shouted jumping up and down, hugging him. "I know we rocked!"

"Well, that was an amazing performance! Now, I need the audience to cast there votes, and tune in next time to see who will win on …..The Talent!" The announcer said through the microphone. The crowed cheered…..leaving the building….

I know, crummy way to end it. Sorry. It will be better in the next chapter. Don't worry. Review please!


	7. I can't believe it, we won!

**Ah, it's been forever since I've made a chapter!!!!! I am oh so, so sorry!!! This is the last one, and I will try to get the summaries up for Win a Date with Danny Phantom 2. Sorry for that hold up too! Here's more of Broken. **

Broken

Sam couldn't sleep that night. She was too bottled up with excitement to even think about sleep. The way people applauded for her and Danny's performance was just the most amazing experience she had ever had. Well, of course next to Danny kissing her that night. She couldn't believe he had kissed her! He even almost told her he loved her!! It was just too good to be true. With the way things were going tonight, who knew what would be in the list of plans for them tomorrow.

Sam's lips tingled. She reached a hand up and touched them while lying in her bed. She thought back to what happened. Danny looked so sad, and longing. So, he was longing for her? The thought made her want to jump up and scream. Flipping off her covers, and let out a little squeal and giggles poured out as she twirled and twirled with happiness. Could it get any better than this?

Walking back to her bed, Sam's purple slim night gown flew back with her as she landed on her bed backwards. She put a hand to her chest, laughing. It was just such a great feeling. She'd never said it out loud, but she just couldn't help holding it in anymore. She had to let it out.

With one deep happy breath, she said these 6 words she never imagined herself saying to him, or to anyone in her entire life.

"I'm in love with Danny Fenton."

She kicked her legs in the air, and let out another melodic laugh.

**Morning Casper High**

"Great job Sam. I saw the show, you and Danny were great!" That had been about the tenth compliment she had gotten this morning. An agent from the show called both Sam and Danny last night saying that they will announce the winner on T.V.

"Sam, I just talked to Danny. Way to go!! I can't wait for the announcement on the show!" Tucker exclaimed, giving Sam a brotherly hug. "Thanks Tucker!" She said laughing. Sam watched Danny shuffling threw his locker looking for something. "Hey Danny, I can see you. Don't try and hide inside your locker. I'm cool with last night."

Danny felt himself tense up. So, she was talking to him? She didn't think he was a complete idiot after last night when he kissed her? He let out a sigh. "Wh- what made you think I was trying to hide from you?" Danny asked, stammering the whole entire time.

"Way to go guys!" "Hey, congrats!" Compliments poured out through the hallway as they saw Danny and Sam. "Thanks." "Thank you, I appreciate it." We're answers. "Because, you're stammering, and you're holding your pants up. I'm not dumb Danny. I can see right through you." Sam smirked as he began to get a fresh coat of sweat on his forehead. She made him crazy.

They heard a crackling noise above them. "Good morning Casper High. I'm Jazz Fenton with the morning announcements." Jazz announced the pledge, and the two watched Tucker blushing with a lovey dovey look on his face as his new girlfriend talked on the intercom.

"As you all know, we have four lucky students here at Casper High that have entered a very tough competition that Casper High has had over the years. The four students are Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez and Sam Manson. Vice Principle Mr. Lancer has given me permission to play the show on the screen right down main hall. If I could have your attention and all of you quiet, the program will start in 5, 4, 3, 2,-1"

Everyone's eyes turned in amusement as the screen flashed on with bright colors. "Hello, all thank you for joining us! I hope you had a good time watching the show last night. The judges and voting collectors have gathered up there choices. I want every single person to know how hard you have worked, and what a great achievement this has been for all of this."

"I'm about to get the envelope for the answer you have all been waiting for. May I have it please?" Even though Danny and Sam didn't know it, all the people in the world they knew were watching it. Anyone they could imagine it.

"Drum roll please." The drummer was done as they were told, and Danny and Sam glanced nervously at each other. Sam saw Paulina glance an evil smirk at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"The winners of the year 2006 of The Talent are……..Danny Fenton and Sam Manson!" Roars erupted through the hall, and Danny and Sam embraced in a hug. Tucker joined in the next one, and Jazz came running out of the principles office.

"You did it! I knew you could!" All four of them hugged, and out of no where, confetti and balloons came flying out. Danny picked Sam up, and twirled her around. "I forgot to mention the CD contract they get and a trip to Hawaii for two!" The announcer said. Sam laughed with joy, and Jazz and Tucker hugged each other in happiness.

Danny and Sam paused, and looked into each others eyes. As they did, it seemed everyone seemed to disappear. Sam stood up on her tippy toes, and Danny began to lean down. "Sam," Danny asked. "Yes?" She asked, still in the same spot. "Will- will you let me kiss you?" Danny asked. She smiled. "Always and forever I will Danny."

He grabbed her waist, and captured her mouth in a sweet pure beautiful kiss. Sam savored every single moment of it. The cheers of the crowd erupted even louder than before. "Finally! Whoo hoo! Way to go Fenton!" People cheered for there favorite couple, and the two continued to kiss, as so did Tucker and Jazz.

Paulina sneered. Now she had to do that dumb bet of Manson's! Dash began to clap, and a grin was on his face. She gaped at him. How much of an idiot could he be?! She slapped him on the arm, and shouted, "Were over!"

He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to cheer. Hey, the loser's were finally together. Now he was going to get 200 bucks from Kwan. Sweet!

The End.

**Ah, it's over. That was a fun chapter to write. So, did you like it? I hope so. I'll try and write another depending on the reviews. Ok? Sound good? Cool. **

**Review please!**


End file.
